


Song of the Flower Series Notes

by MoonlightBlizzard



Series: Song of the Flower [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Companion Piece, Gen, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBlizzard/pseuds/MoonlightBlizzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notes on everything from my Song of the Flower series. From explanation of the universe, floriography, trivia, and others. Will be updated as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Stories in the series... (click on the title to open the story)**

  1. [Mercy of the Fallen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6273322/chapters/14374222)



~*:*:*:*~

**About the universe...**

  * Alphas are generally stronger and faster than other genders, as traditionally, they are the protector and provider for their family. Sexually, alphas are dominants, and able to impregnate their mate. All alphas (male and female) has a knot at the base of their penis. Female alphas can not conceive.
  * Betas has a higher endurance rate, and they are the smartest gender, as many alchemist, healers, teachers, etc are betas. Sexually, their anatomy is the same as normal humans, with male betas able to impregnate, and female betas able to conceive.
  * Omegas are traditionally seen as weak and the lowest gender, as they are submissives. In a more progressive culture, omegas are prized for their spiritual ability. Omegas are able to emmit hormones that can affect others’ mood, and they are very agile. Sexually, all omegas are able to conceive. Male omegas have a womb, and a channel connects the womb to their anus, with a spinchter that opens during copulation and labor.
  * There are no human on this universe, only shifters. Shifters have a human side and an animal side. Both sides need to be in balance, or else a shifter can become rabid. For this universe, there are only wolf shifters. The shifters can choose when they shift. They draw their strength from the full moon, hence the Full Moon Run. The Run is more of a tradition, and they are not obligated/forced to turn by the full moon. The moon affects both sides of a shifter; the wolf side is slightly more dominant during a full moon, and when it’s a new moon, the wolf is more dormant.
  * Humans communicate with words, symbolized with “”. Wolves communicate with their thoughts (like a telepathy), symbolized with italics. Wolves can make a private ‘link’ between two wolves, or ‘broadcast’ their thought to the pack.
  * Each wolf has his/her own unique scent, usually a combination of 3 things. For this universe, a wolf’s scent is the same to other wolves, but whether a wolf smells good to other wolf depends on each individual. A pup’s scent is a combination of milk, and one scent from each parent.
  * Wolves mate for life. A wolf will meet his/her soulmate at some point in their lives, and they would recognize their mates by scent. Infidelity doesn’t exist in this universe.



~*:*:*:*~

**The world...**

  * Winchester lands: 
    * Pack Alpha : John Winchester
    * Council : Mary Winchester, Bobby Singer, Rufus Turner, Ellen Harvelle, Pamela Barnes, Chuck
    * Borders : Novaks (east), Crowley’s (south), Alcantian Sea (west)



~*:*:*:*~

**Floriography...**

  * Columbine        : Anxious and trembling
  * Crocus               : Abuse not
  * Hibiscus             : Delicate beauty, sweet disposition
  * Rhododendron : Beware of danger



~*:*:*:*~

**The wolves...**

  * Dean Winchester (alpha)    : sun, salt, wet bark
  * Castiel (omega)                   : pine, honey, fire
  * Sam Winchester (beta)        :
  * Jo Harvelle (omega)             : pepper, ginger,
  * Ellen Harvelle (beta)            : cherry,
  * Alastair (alpha)                    : iron, most, rust



~*:*:*:*~


	2. The Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustrations on what the characters look like in their wolf forms.

 Dean Winchester

Castiel

Sam Winchester

Jo Harvelle

 Bella Talbot


End file.
